


Hidden in plain sight

by Sophia73



Category: zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: A prompt by Cabbage-foam on Tumbler, Katara and Zuko are sent back in time to help stop the war. Zutara.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> It might not follow the prompt exactly, but I still think its really good

Hiding in plain sight  
By Sophia  
Prompt by cabbage-foam on tumblr

“What happened and why are we at the south pole?” beside me was Zuko, weren’t we just in the fire nation fighting Azula?   
“Don’t know. But look” he said pointing at something behind me. When I looked over I saw my village? Didn’t the nole pole send over people to help rebuild? It looked like the village I left behind after I found Aang. We moved a little closer and saw Zuko’s ship? And there was past me, Zuko, Sokka, and Aang? How? Then it hit me we were back in time.  
“Are we back in time? How, why?”  
“Yes, something must have happened that made the spirits send us back” he was trying to stay calm, not working.  
“But why us? What would have happened?” Questions filled my head. “You don’t think-”   
“Yes I do. Aang failed. I think we were sent back to help our past selves stop the war.” Zuko was right, but why us?   
“Well we shouldn’t let them know who we are right away at least.” he nodded, we looked around and saw two bags. One was red and one was blue. Inside the blue one was the painted lady costume I had worn while helping that village, along with paint, and food. In the red bag was a black outfit, the blue spirit mask Zuko had worn a long time ago, and food.  
“Well looks like that's how we are going to help them”   
“Okay but how do we get anywhere, we don’t have a ship or air bison”   
“Well I remember all the places we went, and I can bend the water if we need to cross oceans, which we will.”  
“Okay. But when we help them we can’t give away anything. I’ll help Aang learn a bit of firebending, but will tell him that I can’t bend, and help Sokka learn how to use a sword. You help yourself learn water bending, as well as work on your blood bending it might be helpful.” I haven’t bloodbent anyone since the southern raiders, but knew he was right, in case we got caught we needed a safety net, or so that we could tell if someone was near, we couldn’t get caught before we were ready.   
“Okay let's head to Kyoshi.” we changed and headed off, just as Aang was led onto Zuko’s old ship.

“Well here we are let's hide out in the woods until Aang shows up to ride the elephant koi, than show ourselves” we started to set up camp, Zuko setting up a small fire making sure the kyoshi warriors couldn’t find us, and I went a got water and started cooking, just as he finished setting up our tents.  
“Why do you think we were sent back?” he asked the question both of us clearly tried to figure out on our way here but neither one of use could truly figure out.  
“Don’t know but it’s the full moon right?” He nodded looking up at the sky, “Then maybe we can find out come on,” I got up and headed to the beach.   
“Yue, can you help us?” I didn’t know if she would be able answer as she was still alive and at the north pole, but she did appear but not in her full form.  
“Katara, Zuko you want to know why you're here?” Both me and Zuko nodded eagerly waiting to find out. “Well, Aang failed to stop Ozai, he took away Ozai’s bending but Ozai stabbed him when he wasn’t paying attention. We needed to send someone back here but couldn’t send Toph or Suki back because neither were there from the start, Sokka wouldn’t have been able to do much. But you two were there from the beginning and we knew you could figure out how to help them. So your back, after the siege of the north I will help you out more, until then you will be on your own. My past self is still alive so I must go now, but you two are both the keys to ending the war and beginning pace” with that she was gone. What did she mean?  
“Well guess that's all we’re getting, let's go back and sleep, unless you want to work on bloodbending right now?” I did but I knew we needed sleep, everyone would show up soon.  
“No, next time, they will be here soon, and we need to be ready, we got caught by the kyoshi warriors not long after we got here, so time will be limited” he nodded and we headed back.  
In the morning I woke to find Zuko working with his swords, firebenders alway up with the sun.  
“Good morning what do you want for breakfast today?” I asked. The two bags we got from the spirits had many extra tools like swords and daggers but it also had lots of food. Moon peaches, apples, dried meat, dried fruit, and bars, so we had lots of choices.  
“Apples. How long till they get here?” He put the swords down, and put on his coat as he came over and sat down. It was early fall but it was still pretty cold.   
“Well by now they should have just left the air temple, we made one stop on the way here so by noon they’ll be here.” I handed him an apple that I just washed.  
“Okay, so should we just talk to them or leave notes, so they don’t have a chance to hear our voices.” I had forgotten about that, they could figure out who we were just by listening, and since one of the people we would have to talk with was myself that didn’t seem like a good idea.  
“Well for now we can talk to them, but later when Toph joins we won’t, she would call us out as soon as she heard” Toph was bilnd which made her other senses stronger and once she heard my voice at least, she would tell the others who we were. Toph didn’t meet Zuko for a while but she would call me out, making me tell them who my partner was.  
“Okay but be careful what you say to them.” I just nodded. Once we finished our food we packed up camp. After we tell them who we were we would have to leave before they got caught. They would wait by the place where my past self would go to work on water bending with the scroll and where Zuko’s past self would tie her(me?) up.  
“There they are” I whispered to him.  
“Okay let's go.” we left our stuff where they were, we would come back later.  
“Hey who are you?” Aang was the first to see us.   
“We are spirits, I’m the blue spirit and this is the painted lady” Zuko said pointing to me just as me and Sokka came over. “We are here to help you stop the fire lord. We have seen what happens if you don’t do it. Avatar Aang, there will be a comet that will give the fire nation a power spike. At summer's end, that is when you have to stop the fire lord. You are a master air bender but you will need to learn water, earth and fire. You have a water bender with you who will teach you”  
“But I am no master, I only know a few tricks.” my past self said.   
“I will help you start but you will still need to head to the northern water tribe to truly become a master.” I said and her(my) eyes lit up.  
“I will show you a few fire bending skills that I have picked up from others, I can’t bend, but I am a master swordsman, and can show you if you want” he said looking over at Sokka who slowly nodded clearly not trusting us.   
“We have to leave now but, we will be back.” and I created a thick mist that covered us as we ran off back into the forest.

“That went well.”   
“But Sokka doesn’t believe that we are real let alone trust us.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Sokka doesn’t believe in ‘magic’ or prophecies or anything like that not until the north pole”  
“Well then it’ll just take longer for him to trust us, but he should come around. Let's head off. We have a long few days ahead.” We left and started to head off to wait by the river I would end up going to, to work on waterbending. We had less than nine days to get there, but it was far away so we needed to move fast.

After about six days of travel we got there, both of us were tired, so once we set up camp we didn’t go spar like we wanted to. We just sat down and talked. Fall in the earth kingdom was windy and cold, but sunny. Unlike Zuko who could warm himself up, I needed to either have a coat on or be sitting by him or a fire.  
“Come here, before you get sick” He said, he wasn’t asking. So I went and sat by Zuko, he was really warm.  
“Okay, so do we wait for after I have to stroll or before?”  
“Well it would have to be before I tie you up to a tree, cause my uncle will know who I am.”  
“Okay, well let's do it just after I get it.”   
“Okay,”   
“When we were fighting Azula, why did you take the lightning?” I knew he still had the scar from when he jumped in front of the lightning for her, and she felt bad, but also confused, why did he do that, he’s lucky he's alive.  
“I am not going to let you die because my crazy sister couldn’t play fair, but also your more important then I am”  
“How? You are the heir to the fire nation throne. The world needs you a lot more than me, most people don’t even know who I am. Toph is a BeiFong, Aang is the avatar, and Sokka is next in line for chief. Everyone that does know me only know me as either, Sokka’s little sister, Aang's water bending teacher or as Toph’s best friend, heck even Suki is more important than me as leader of the kyoshi warriors”   
“But if it weren't for you Aang would still be trapped in ice, Sokka would be dead from something most likely Toph, and Toph who knows, but I wouldn’t have made the choice to join you guys if we didn’t bond back in Ba Sing Se. So don’t say that you're not important. You also had family waiting for you back at the south pole. What would Sokka say if he found out that you died?”  
“Fine you win this one, only because if Sokka found out you would also die on the spot” we both laughed, Sokka would kill Zuko if he found out Zuko didn’t save me.  
“Well I’m going to go to sleep you should too, we had a long day”  
“Nah, I’m not tired right now, puls the moon was full not that long ago”  
“Okay then. Goodnight water bender” he teased   
“See you in the morning fire bender” I relpyed 

In the morning I woke and didn’t find Zuko, I looked around but didn’t find him, so I went back to camp and saw him coming back from the town. Zuko went shopping?   
“Are you sure your Zuko, the person who made every possible excuse to not go shopping even for food”  
“Yes I’m sure”  
“Well then why did you go shopping? You hate shopping, even with your uncle.” he laughed and sat down beside me  
“I only hate shopping with him because he’s worse then your brother when shopping. He will buy everything he can, and then not carry any of it.” If Iroh was worse than Sokka when it came to shopping no wonder Zuko never went. If Sokka went into a town with any money even if it was just one silver coin it would have been spent. Sokka would buy anything even if he didn’t really want it let alone need it.  
“Well I don’t think that's possible but okay. What did you buy, we have food and weapons and clothes”  
“Well if we were back in our time it would be your birthday right?” I nodded slowly, how did he remember? I only even talked about my birthday once, and that was at Ember island, after Toph’s 13 birthday, they asked when mine was, Sokka’s birthday was when we were at the north pole, Aang’s birthday was when were at the western air temple, Suki’s birthday was in between when we left kyoshi and when we got to the serpent's pass, Zuko's birthday was right after he and Sokka came back with dad and Suki but mine hadn’t passed yet, so they asked when was mine. It was late summer. It was today if we were back home.  
“You remembered? And yes it would have been today”   
“Well everyone else had small party’s when it was their birthday so it was hard to forget that you never had one, and because it’s only us I thought I would get you a gift.” Zuko didn’t give anyone a gift on their birthday, not Aang or Toph, so why give me one? I was thinking about my birthday on our walk here, but knew Zuko never gave gifts so didn’t expect one this year. But he bought her a gift? They had money but not much. They had lots of food and didn’t need many clothes, so didn’t need much money.  
“Here. Happy 15th birthday Kat.” He said handing me a small bag, inside was a set of snowdrop flower jewelry. Just earrings, a bracelet and a hair clip. “I didn’t get the necklace or ring because later when we go to the fire nation if you had a ring they would think you are getting married, same with necklaces for water tribes so I just got you those.” I put my gifts on and went to hug him. He picked things that he knew she would like, she didn’t have many pieces of jewelry mainly because in the water tribe there weren’t any jewelry makers and if someone did know how to make jewelry it was always necklaces. So I didn't have many. And snowdrops were her favorite flowers. The fact that he had put so much thought into the gift to make sure not to buy anything that were signs of marriage in their nations was sweet.   
“Thank you, you didn’t have to.”   
“But I did. You trusted me even after what happened in Ba Sing Se”  
“You earned it, saving me from the falling rocks, helping me find Yon Rah and make peace with my moms death.”  
“But I helped Azula almost kill Aang, I sent that crazy assassin after you guys, and how many times have we fought?”  
“Yes but you jumped in front of lightning for me”  
“But she never would have tried to kill you if I didn’t bring up lightning”  
“Doesn't matter now. If anything I’m closer to you then I am to Toph, Suki and even Aang. Don’t tell them that, Suki and Toph are always fighting over who is my best friend.”  
“Well that sounds like a fun argument” he laughed.  
“Yeah, once they went from yelling at each other to fighting each other, Aang tried to stop them but only made it worse. Haru, Teo, and my dad had to pull them apart before they killed someone or themselves”   
“Oh so that's what they were fighting about, Sokka told me, he was there from the start but didn’t do anything. I won’t tell, I don’t want a angry Suki, Toph BeiFong or avatar on my hands”   
“Good. Want to spar or is there something else you wanted to do while we wait for them to show up.”  
“Well it’s your birthday so you pick”

We met the group and I took myself to the river where I showed her the water wip, as well as show Aang how to feel the push and pull of the water. Zuko was showing Sokka how to hold a sword as well as keep watch. We left early and I went to find Zuko’s ship, he was not far behind me just out of sight for fear of Iroh spotting him. Once I found the ship, I left a note for Iroh as well as the letter Zuko wrote for his past self(the letter that he told me to write) I waited for Iroh to see the letter than we waited for Zuko to tie me to a tree, then we went packed up and left. It was funny seeing Zuko tie me up and try to tempt me with the necklace. 

Next we went to Aunt Wu’s village, didn’t take as long as we thought, it was mostly land between the river and her village, so we could walk from morning stop for lunch than go till dinner without stops, before when going across water we had to wait and stop often so I didn’t pass out half way. Once there we went to Aunt Wu’s.  
“Aunt Wu has been expecting you.” We went into the back room and sat down across from Aunt Wu, both of us had wore darker shades of our nation's color, and both had our hair styled to cover as much of our face as we could without having issues seeing.   
“Why I didn’t think you would be here so soon Katara.”  
“Well I’m from the future so you will see ‘me’ again soon.”  
“Is this the fire prince?” Zuko nodded beside me.  
“Yes, but like Katara I’m from the future, we know how the war ends and it’s not good. We were sent back here to help fix it.”  
“Hmm, have you met the avatar? Or your past selves?”   
“Yes we have but we both have covers-”I started but Aunt Wu cut me off  
“Yes the painted lady and blue spirit. All well and good but by the time ‘you’ come here Aang knows that the blue spirit is Zuko. And the painted lady is a river spirit, if you aren't by a river it would make no sense that they would meet you. Let alone that the blue spirit is a water tribe spirit and the painted lady is a fire nation spirit.” We looked at each other, I knew that the painted lady was a river spirit and worked in the fire nation but I was still okay at least until the gaang went to the village. But the blue spirit was a water tribe spirit? How had I never heard of it then?  
“But I never was told about it, and I’m from the water tribe.”  
“Well yes but not the northern water tribe, the southern tribe used to tell stories about it but soon faded over the war. The northern tribe never was attacked so all their stories and culture is still alive.” Well that was news, and how funny that I, the waterbender, is playing a spirit of the fire nation, and Zuko, a fire bender, playing a water tribe spirit.  
“Okay but until the group comes here we need a place to stay.” Zuko was right even though we could camp out, it would be hard to tell when the group comes, and be able to find them before I spent all my time at Aunt Wu’s and Aang was trying to flirt.  
“You can stay here. And now that the important things are out of the way, do you want to know about your love life, or your future. Katara knows some of hers but you never heard any” She looked over at Zuko who seemed uninterested but agreed. She took his hand and started to do the reading, nothing they haven't watched play out. Until she started on his love life.   
“Your love life will be full of raw feelings and won’t be what will be expected of you. You have met her, and are close. You and her will be happy and will rule together. Now Katara, you know that you will be with a powerful bender, and you will live out your life with this bender. The rest you know.” She looked over and I nodded, “Both of you will be with someone that compliments your strengths and helps you grow” Then off to our room we went. That was fun just like last time, a bunch of stuff that makes no sense. 

As the days passed Zuko and I couldn’t really spar without giving away who we were. So we talked about what we were going to do once Toph joins, she would find out who we were really fast, so either we pull her aside and tell her not to say anything or we only leave letters.   
“I say we tell her, then we can work with Aang, Sokka and yourself without issues.” I agreed but didn’t want to talk to Toph before she joined, she was bratty, and moody, and not as nice as she would become, but it was a smarter idea to tell her.

They came after a week, Aunt Wu told Meng to go buy her some things and have a day off so Zuko and I could walk freely around the house to get to the group.   
“Hello, Aunt Wu wants to see Katara” I led myself into the back room. “Don’t ask too many things and don’t assume” I told her and left. If I wanted to talk with her at all she needed not to be asking Aunt Wu millions of questions. When I was back with the others Aang had pulled Zuko to the side and they were talking, so I went to Sokka.   
“Hello, how is your sword training going?”   
“Fine, but who are you? Your no spirit, they don't exist and if they did they would never talk with us.” Of course he doesn't believe in spirits till losing Yue. This will be a pain.  
“I have seen what happens if the avatar fails, he needs all the help he can get, so the blue spirit and I have been sent.”  
“That's a lie. If it's true then what's the name of the person chasing us round the world?”  
“Zuko, and his uncle Iroh.”   
“Okay then, what's the name of the girl that kissed me?”  
“Suki, leader of the kyoshi warriors”  
“What happened to my mom?”  
“Killed by fire nation when looking for the last water bender” He was silent for a second. Oh yeah, he didn’t know that, oh well.  
“Fine, what happened right after Appa caught us from falling to our deaths.”  
“You met this person named Jet and his ‘freedom fighters’ and you helped save a village.”  
“Fine I give up. If you are from the future tell me who my sister marries.” Well that's something I don’t know. I wish I did.  
“I only know until the final fight where your team loses, at that point she is single, but has had many crushes. In fact her last battle before they were told they failed was with someone she liked and cared for most in the team other than you.” Someone save me, Aunt Wu come out soon, Zuko get over here before I give something away.  
“Whos next?” Thank the spirits.  
“Fine I’ll go.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes.  
“Your future is full of struggle, most of it self inflicted” Just like last time.  
“Well guess it's my turn.” Aang said running after Aunt Wu and ‘I’ sat down.   
“So spirits what are you the spirits of?” Why did I have to ask so many questions?  
“I am the spirits of the river”   
“And I am the spirit of redemption” Well I guess that worked, neither of us truly knew what his was the ‘spirit’ of.   
“We will give you time to talk. See you later.” I headed off to the room in the far back and Zuko followed.  
“Okay Aang doesn't believe this”  
“Sokka kind of does but if we stay hidden after the siege he will believe us”  
“That's fine but Aang still doesn’t believe, he said that spirits don’t talk with other humans, other than the avatar, so the fact that we are helping ‘you’ and Sokka he doesn't buy.”  
“Well then let's not help them for a while and see if that does anything”  
“Fine but what will we do if we’re not helping them?”  
“We help ‘you’. We somehow find a way to talk with past you. There you teach him true fire bending and try to help him see that Ozai doesn’t love him/’you’”  
“Fine but then you have to take care of ‘my’ uncle.”  
“Deal. but we really need better names for them.”  
“Right, I’ll call ‘my’ uncle just Iroh and we refer to ‘you’ by name, and ‘me’ by name.”   
“Cool. Should we wait for a little longer or go now?”   
“Lets go tell Aunt Wu, to tell them we won’t help them and they won't see us till… when?”   
“After the north pole”  
“Okay let's do it.”

Once we told Aunt Wu she wished us goodbye as well as give us some gifts, mostly food and some makeup. Then we went to look for ‘Zuko’s’ ship.  
Took longer than we thought, but once we found it just as Jun left. We waited till only ‘Zuko’ and Iroh was standing outside, and came out of hiding.   
“Greetings Prince Zuko and general Iroh, could me and my partner have a word with you?” ‘Zuko’ just looked at Zuko/the blue spirit.  
“Yes of course my lady let's head down into the ship. I hope you like tea” Iroh was alway kind, thank the spirits.  
“As long as we are not seen and can take our stuff with us we will happily join you for tea.” ‘Zuko’ rolled his eyes and I bet Zuko was doing the same. We went down into the ship and headed into a small room and sat down.   
“Who are you?” ‘Zuko’ asked as soon as the door was closed.  
“We are from the future and are here to help guide you, so that this war does end.” I knew I needed to do as much talking as I could so Zuko couldn’t be caught.  
“Then why are you here and not with the avatar?” So many questions, it's going to be the same as my talk with Sokka.  
“Well the avatar is not the only part to winning the war, there will have to be a new fire lord. Ozai will have to be killed, or at least be stopped by the avatar. I can not say how he will be stopped. You will find out on your own, but Azlua can not become fire lord, she has no honour. So we are to help you, so you can help the avatar stop the war.” When I talked about Azula and ‘honour’ he looked at me in the eyes.  
“You're a water bender?!” Well guess my eyes give it away.  
“Well I am a river spirit, so yes. Anyways I would like to talk with general Iroh alone now.”   
“Of course young lady but please just call me Iroh, both of you.” Both me and Zuko nodded. Then he led me out to one of the bed rooms and sat down at the coffee table.  
“I am sorry about my nephew, but if you don’t mind me asking you are not a spirit and same with your partner, so who are you?” I took off my hat and vail showing him my face.  
“I’m Katara but from the future and my partner is Zuko from the future. Don’t worry I don’t mind ‘Zuko’. Me and Zuko are very close so ‘Zuko’ I know will change, just takes time.” He nodded “We know that if ‘Zuko’ does not help the avatar he will not be able to stop Ozai, and bring peace if ‘Zuko’ does not see that Ozai doesn’t love him. So we have started helping Sokka, Aang and ‘me’, I left waterbending guides for until they reach the pole they can learn a bit, and Zuko left a sword and notes on how to use it, but helping ‘Zuko’ change is going to take more time than just training people to bend or use swords, so we wanted a head start.”   
“I see, well you two can stay in this room so you can help, I will make sure no one comes into the room without an invite, you have a fire bender with you so at sunrise you will know when breakfast is. Now tell me how your timeline plays out, and how your travels were. We will be headed somewhere so my nephew can ‘capture’ the avatar” So I started on my timeline and our travels, once Zuko came in Iroh told him we could stay in this room, for as long as we needed.

We stayed and soon fell into a routine, Zuko tries to wake me up for breakfast(never works), so then when he comes back with his breakfast as well as extra food if I wanted, then Iroh came in and we talked. Next was me trying to talk with ‘Zuko’ when Zuko was meditating or training with his swords. Later was lunch(in our room) then training/sparring if the crew was off getting supplies(Iroh came out and watched), then was dinner(still in our room), last was tea time with Iroh and sometimes past Zuko. Then we did it all over again. When it was close to the full moon and on the full moon I worked on bloodbending I started with fish from the ocean or if we were docked small animals, by the time we knew we had to get off I could bloodbend any day but only at night, and for short amounts of time.

We went to the cave of two lovers, there we had a lot of time, we spared a lot, he let me bloodbend him at night, I started doing it closer and closer to dawn so I could do it in the day time, but still not there yet. He worked on lightning and body heat control. We met the hippies and they came and went. They told us stories about where they had been, they sang songs that drove Zuko crazy(and made me laugh). But we both hoped that past Zuko would think about what we said and think about it, so that by Ba Sing Se he would help the gaang.  
They came, ‘I’ was a master, so ‘I’ worked with Aang, Zuko worked with Sokka and I made sure that none of them would find out who we were. Then when they were getting ready to go to the cave, I told them that I had a faster way, and made an ice slide to get to Omashu, then left with Zuko to head to the BeiFong estate. Once again took a short amount of time, only about a day. When you don’t go to the swamp, then a random village and have to stop for random reasons travel is so fast. I showed Zuko the area Toph competed at and we went without the spirit costumes. He found a path to get down to where Toph would be before the start of her match and waited till she showed up.  
“Hey, Blind bandit can we talk with you after you win?”   
“Sure girly, wait here” then she was off.  
“That went better than it did last time.” I said  
“Well don’t count on her listening to you” he said then went back to watching the fight, Toph won in no time at all. Then came back, made herself a chair and sat down.  
“So what do you two want, a fight?”  
“No but we need to talk with you about something private, can we go somewhere else Toph” once again forgot she hasn’t said her name yet.  
“How do you-”   
“We’re from the future, if you can get us to somewhere more private I tell you.”  
“Fine, I'll take you to my room, take your things you have any.” We picked up our bags and followed her. She bended us up to her window and let us enter.  
“So you're from the future?”  
“Yes” I said.  
“Prove it, like tell me if I leave my parents, or what I do in the future.”  
“You leave your parents after a boy, Aang, my past self, Katara, and a boy named Sokka come looking for an earthbending teacher for Aang the avatar. Of course your parents say no but you run away. You invent metal bending and learn sand bending. Anything else you want to know?”  
“Yes, who is your friend over here?” she said pointing at Zuko. Who looked over at me, so I continued to talk.  
“Well he’s Zuko, from the fire nation.” Don’t do anything stupid Toph.  
“Okay, well I assume you need a place to stay?”  
“Yes please. Just for 6 days then we’ll leave. But when the group shows up, don't tell them who we truly are. We can't tell them for a while, understand?”   
“Ohh, fun, okay there is a basement that I can let you in and out of, no one will find you, and I can bring you food. The room has two beds, a desk and a bathroom. Let's go” She led us down to right across the main house and opened up a tunnel system and showed us the door and let us in and told us she would be back with whatever food she could in the morning. Then made a ‘window’(a hole in the wall) where we could a small river than left. The room had lights not many but they worked, the room was a little cold but as I am a water bender I am fine with a little bit of cold and Zuko was fine with it. So we set up our stuff and grabbed a small bit to eat then talked about how they would get to Ba Sing Se, no boat ride, they would need IDs, preferably no serpent's pass to but, they might just have to. But that meant a small chance of running into the gaang since they won't have Appa, they also needed to time it with when Iroh would have a tea shop so they could have somewhere to stay. They both agreed to go with the gaang to the serpent's pass then while they dealt with the drill they could head into the city and find Iroh and ‘Zuko’. She could talk with Yue through the small hole in the wall. They were told that once there was peace they would be back to their time, and everything would be fixed. 

Over the time they had been spending waiting for the gaang they were slowly running out of things to talk about, they knew that everything was up to ‘Zuko’s’ siding with either them or his sister. They were going to be there in the caves to help with the fight, to have the best chance for everyone to live. If ‘Zuko’ joins then both Zuko and Katara could stay with everyone and tell them who they are but if ‘Zuko’ picks Azula they would follow him back to the fire nation. So the days they spent waiting were weird, Katara could bloodbend in the days now but needed lots of rest in between. Zuko who started working with one sword and as well as his more preferred twin blades had mastered one sword and ran out of things to do. Other than lightning bending, but he needed lots of rest, I started working on healing with bloodbending when I could, I wanted to heal Zuko’s scar. Blood should be able to do it, but needed skill and practice.   
“So… how much longer do we have?”  
“About 2 days at most, but I’ve run out of things to do.”  
“Same, we could ask for books from Toph.”  
“No, she’s blind her asking for a book is crazy and stuipd.”  
“Right, any chance we could ask Toph for drinks?”  
“Doubt it, but Toph is a wild card so we can ask, she’s coming” I now could feel when people are coming but had a hard time telling them apart but, since I spent so much time with Zuko his was easy to find. Toph came 3 times or 4 times a day, so I had learned her blood too.  
“Well here's your food, need anything else?” she was so nice, how?  
“Well is there a way you could get us some drinks?” Zuko asked, handing me my food.  
“Yes, but only if I can join.”  
“Fine just don’t get caught.” I said I know Toph is 12, I am 15 and Zuko is 17, so none of us should be drinking but didn’t really care. She was gone and the next night she came with 3 cups and 2 bottles, she made a table and chairs for us. That night was fun. The group should be here tomorrow, so in the morning after I dealt with our headaches we packed, and at lunch Toph let us out, and the three of us went to the fighting area. Zuko and I sat by the door and waited for them to show, they did and we led them over to the seats we had. As we watched Aang was trying to ask who would be his teacher, so when Toph came out I said ‘it’s a she, good luck.’ After the fight between Toph and Aang the three of them went to find Toph and Zuko and I started our journey to Ba Sing Se. We met by the gateway of the serpent's pass, the group came right after us. We went through it fine no issues, then the two of us went to find Iroh and past Zuko. We moved in with them, helped with what we could, but for the most part kept trying to talk with ‘Zuko’(never worked)  
When they were given their new tea shop Zuko and I went to the cave where both our past selves would end up. We had no issues getting there, so we just stayed. We found a tunnel that led to outside so we stayed inside as much as we could but ran into the tunnel if someone was coming. After about 2 days we ran out of things to do again for the past 2 days. I have been working on my blood healing, and got it pretty good but still needed breaks so when I was taking a break I would be making sure we still had enough food and other supplies. Zuko was working on where we would go and how to get there, in case something happens and we can’t go with the main group, as well as lightning. The day where ‘we’ would come here came and we waited till we didn’t hear either of ‘us’ talking. We walked in and sat down across ‘ourselves’. Zuko was talking about something involving choice.  
“Painted lady, what am I doing? He’s the enemy”  
“Is he? Or is he just a pawn in someone else's game. He wants help but doesn’t want to ask, for last time he did he lost someone of much value to him. Follow your heart, but this offer can be done with a very advance form of water bending. So if things don’t go the way you wanted don’t worry”  
“Okay, thank you” I looked at the necklace.  
“Give it to him when you leave, let him think about your offer, I must go” Then I went over took Zuko’s hand and pulled him out of the cave. We waited and listened to Azula try to talk Zuko into joining, he didn’t. We helped in the fight, Aang still got hit through. I took Zuko and Iroh and past me took ‘Zuko’ and Aang out and we all went on Appa, there was just enough space. The ride from there to where Hakoda was didn’t take that long, and everyone got off, Aang was unconscious, but nowhere as bad as the first time. Everyone was shown rooms, Zuko and I asked to share it would make it easier to hide who we were if both of us stayed two together.   
“Katara are you sure we can trust them” Hokoda was looking over at ‘Zuko’, Iroh, me and Zuko.   
“Yes dad, they helped me and Aang get out of the caves, and they aren’t with Azula. Go get Toph, she can tell if they are lying”  
“Fine.” Later when Toph came over we all sat down.  
“So who are you two?” Looking at me and Zuko, I had to make sure that they didn’t recognize my voice.  
“That is something we will say in our own time, Toph BeiFong knows and she trusts us so if we don’t have to say who we are we will not.” Toph confirmed they could trust us.  
“Well then why are you here? Do all of you really want to help the avatar?”  
“Yes” Everyone said, Toph confirmed it was true.   
“Fine but none of you are aloud to go on deck without someone watching you”  
“That’s okay” Iroh said, ‘Zuko’ rolled his eyes. Then the four of us were led back to our rooms. I went to find myself.  
“Hey, sorry about my dad.”  
“It’s okay, how is the avatar?”  
“His name is Aang and he is fine, still asleep. I tried everything even the water”  
“Well let's go to your room and I can tell you about this skill I learned that might be able to help.” she nodded and led me away. Once in her room we sat down.  
“So this skill is something that you won't be able to do without the full moon but I can tell you about it. Everyone that knows it calls it bloodbending. Where you bend the water inside a person, you can use it to heal if you work with it for long enough.”  
“But your forcing your will on others, that's wrong”  
“Yes, but if you control it you could heal broken bones, scars, and sense when someones coming. It can be one of the most helpful skills you learn about. But if you don’t want to learn I won’t talk about it again.”  
“I won’t learn but I might change my mind later”  
“That’s okay, I will be here to help.”  
“Thank you” I got up and left. She will never want to learn, but get her thinking and I can hope. When Aang woke up it all played out the same, he ran away. Sokka, Toph, ‘me’, took Appa but this time, ‘Zuko’ went and I asked to go and Zuko did the same so the 6 of us took Appa and left. We found Aang and headed to the fire nation. I needed to make sure they don’t go to the village where the painted lady lives. So after the mess that was the dance, we headed off and found a spot and set up, Sokka wanted Zuko to help him with his sword so the 2 of them were never around. Aang worked a lot on earth so he and Toph were never here either, so only me and past Zuko.  
“What's wrong?” ‘Zuko’ was having a hard time staying in one place  
“You wouldn’t care, your not a fire bender”  
“No but I know many who are, tell me”  
“Fine. My fire bending is weak.” Well it happened early then we thought it would but okay.  
“Go talk with the blue spirit, he will help”  
“How he's a non bender, and not even a spirit. Neither of you are spirits”  
“You are right about the fact that neither of us are spirits but you are wrong in thinking that just because he doesn't show off his bending he is not a bender. He is and a very strong one.” Zuko had learned to bend lighting by now, he worked everyday and finally could. ‘Zuko’ walked off, just as Toph and Aang came and sat down for a snack.  
“So who are you, you two are not spirits. And how do you even know us?” Aang of all people still didn’t believe the lie really.  
“Well we are from a future where you fail, Ozai kills you before you stop him. We were sent to fix it, ask Yue the moon spirit she will tell you the same.”  
“Fine, but why can’t we know who you are?” Toph was moving the earth around her. I sighed.  
“If you really want to know we will tell you at night under the full moon meet us by the river, there we will show you who we are.” With that I got off and went to find Zuko, who was showing his past self the true meaning of fire. Later that night the 5 of them came to the river,  
“Okay who are you?” Aang was acting like a child but he was only 12. We moved our masks off and dropped them to the ground. Everyone's mouths fell open.  
“Now you know.” I said no one moved   
“I had a guess that you were me” past Zuko said.  
“How come?”  
“Well the mask gives it away, but also when you were on my ship I saw you working on your bending and your sword skills.”  
“We didn’t try to hide who we were that much, I water bended all the time. And he always had his swords.”  
“Okay, let's go back. I want to know what happened to send you back in time.” Sokka said and turned on his heel and left. We told them, but left out the part where Aang learns energy bending and the day of black sun failing. After that they all went to sleep, but I pulled Zuko back over by the river.  
“Do you need something?”  
“No but,” I pulled some water, turned it to ice and held it to his face, his eyes widened when he realized what I was going to do. I placed my hand over his scar. The water was only there to help make sure I didn’t hurt him. I felt the blood around the scar, and let the moon guide me. When I opened my eyes the scar was gone. He looked into the river and saw it too.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem, want me to do the other one too?”  
“Not now. I owe you”  
“No you don’t you saved me from the lightning”  
“But you still gave me a chance after our Ba Sing Se scene, and after I used your necklace to find the avatar, and all the other life threatening encounters”   
“You helped me make peace with my mother's death, saved me from your crazy sister, as well as let me be who I am not who I have to be. You don’t owe me anything.”  
“Well if there's anything you want me to do for you I’ll do it”  
“Anything?” I could have some fun with this.  
“Yes.” I looked up at his eyes, dam he’s handsome. Zuko was always handsome but now, spirits what’s happening to me.   
“I might take you up on that offer later. But for now you go get some sleep”  
“You should too, we should be heading off tomorrow.”  
“It’s the full moon, I also know that my past self is also up and I wanted to show her some more water bending, like plant bending.”  
“Fine, but your going to be sorry you didn’t sleep”  
“Well everyone will have to put up with two deadly water benders”  
“Good night water bender” He laughed  
“Good night fire bender” I watched him walk away. My head was filled with thoughts about him, how handsome he was, how he risked his life to save mine. I liked him for a while now but when did those feelings grow into love? I wanted him, but did he want me? He had Mei, but Aunt Wu said he would be with a bender. Zuko was a powerful bender, he also was one of the few people who let me be free, and do what I wanted. He compliments my strengths and helped me grow, so maybe. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship. Spirits why is this so hard. I am just going to go teach myself plant bending.

“You rise with the moon and I rise with the sun” Zuko whispered into my ear, I had only gone to bed a few hours ago. And he said it in such a low voice. I jumped up, and he laughed.  
“Got you”  
“Haha, very funny do we have to leave now? I’m still half asleep.”  
“Well maybe if you turned in when everyone else did you wouldn’t be. Here the coffee Aunt Wu gave you.” He said and handed me a cup.  
“Thanks, how much did you make?” I saw that he had made at least ⅓ of the bag. Lucky for us we have 3 bags, but still he made too much.  
“Well you're not the only one who needs it, there's more but let's head over to Appa then you can have the rest” I nodded, still half asleep they were going to the meeting spot for the eclipse, and staying there until the eclipse, witch was in over a week, but didn't have the energy to ask why. I hopped on Appa and sat with Zuko. On my left was ‘me’ and Sokka and beside Zuko was Toph and ‘himself’ Aang was sitting on Appa’s head. Once we were all there we set up everything, and Zuko called me into his tent after lunch.  
“What do you need?”  
“Well I was thinking about the attack, we both know it’s not going to work, so should we help them or not. Cause I know where Ozai would be.”  
“No we need to head over to the air temple”  
“But we can’t take Appa and if we wait he won’t be able to carry everyone.”  
“Then we leave now and wait for them.”  
“How would we get to the temple, remembered its upside down.”  
“Well I can make an ice path to get down there. But if we are going we go tomorrow.”  
“Okay go get in as many lessons as you can, I’ll do the same, then tomorrow I’ll wake you up.” I nodded and left to find myself. I told her what we were going to do and went through how to pull water out of plants, and the air. And how talked her through bloodbending, even if she didn’t want to bloodbend she should at least know how to do it. Then at night I went to sleep as early as I could.

That morning I woke before Zuko, and I went to his tent to wake him.  
“You rise with the sun and I rise with the moon.” I said, and he jumped. That's what you get.  
“Okay I get it, not funny. How did you wake before me?”  
“One, it is funny, and two, I don’t know I just did. Now let's go” We grabbed our things and left. If they wanted to know where we went, ‘Katara’ and ‘Zuko’ could tell them. It took a few days to get there but once we were there we chose to share a room, so when everyone came there would be enough rooms for everyone in the one building. We didn’t mind, we shared a room and many times a bed, when we were at Aunt Wu’s, on Zuko’s ship and many times we never wanted to set up 2 tents so we just shared one. But now sharing felt weird, like we both slept closer to each other but never touched. Neither of us talked about it but we were clearly trying to see if the other one liked them, but never knew for sure. Then the day of black sun came and Zuko was weak all day, he was okay for most of the day, but still weaker than normal. We both choose to stay in the room that day, but the next day he got up and went to set things up for everyone.   
The day when everyone would come came, and Haru, Teo and The Duke looked so confused when they saw us.  
“Umm who are you?” Teo asked  
“I’m Katara from a future where Aang fails, and this is Zuko from that same timeline.”  
“Okay, I think I need to lie down” I was trying so hard not to laugh.   
“Okay see you. All the rooms are set up just go pick one” And I couldn’t hold it in anymore and the same could be said for Toph and ‘me’, so the three of us went off into the temple. But not before we heard the boys say, “Crazy girls” and two water wip’s hit them and their hands were tied with metal. None of them could get out so later at dinner they asked to be set free and Toph agreed after they all said sorry, but they had to mean it.   
“Next time you wont get off so easy”  
“Toph shut up.”  
“Fine but go get the drinks I gave you when you visited. Or else”   
“Yes I’ll go” and I ran off to grab the bottle but not before running into Zuko. He helped me up and waited for me to come back with the bottle.  
“Wait how old are you?” Haru asked, seeing the bottle I was holding.  
“I’m 15 and Zuko is 17”  
“Why are you drinking and Toph your 12!” ‘I’ said  
“Calm down me. After you spend as much time with Toph and Zuko as I have, I give up trying to be responsible.”  
“Hey!” Zuko said  
“you know it.” I said pouring him his drink.  
“Don’t drink its dad for your health.” Monks. Spirits.  
“Well if you old people don’t want to drink I’ll see you later. Come on older sweetness and older sparky show me to your room” and then we were gone. Toph had about half the bottle herself so I ended up having to chase her to bed and knock her out, but not before she tried to tie me up. “Go to bed now, Toph and you can have the rest of the bottle.” We ran past everyone but no one really cared. “Wait there's still some left?! I thought I finished the bottle” It took an hour but when she was good or at least knocked out, I went back to everyone else, where Zuko had split the rest of the bottle with himself and The Duke.  
“Have fun?” He joked  
“It was your idea to ask her for wine when we were at her house.”  
“Yes, but you didn’t stop me.”  
“Well I’m going to work on my water bending see you at lunch”  
“I’m going to, you will not leave me with them” she pointed at all the boys, “You should understand”  
“Well, I did have this already play out so sure come, you’ll have another girl soon, Sokka’s girlfriend” And I led her to a pond and worked on shields.  
The next day I heard someone yelling and Zuko and I jumped out of bed, still in our robes and ran to find who was yelling. It was Sokka, who had fallen out of his bed that he made extra tall, and was sitting on the floor with a broken leg and arm. “I’m not related!” Me and myself said. Everyone just looked at us and laughed as the two of us had to fix him up. “Was he this bad for you?” “No that was Zuko” “Oh? You're telling me later” “Fine, your done stuipd, I’m going back to sleep.” “Same” “It’s almost noon?! What do you mean sleep, we need to eat” of course that was all he thought about. “No, if you need food Zuko can cook, both of them” and I left, back into my room and fell asleep. Later that day, I was met by a pissed Toph, “Help boys are crazy, I need to stay with at least one of you.” Toph who was a tom boy couldn’t stand boys? This Toph was nothing like the one I had come to know, but maybe this is better. 

Aang was starting fire and past Zuko and Sokka came back with Suki and Hakoda, after we explained everything again Toph, Suki and ‘I’, went off and I went off with Zuko to talk about what we would do about when Azula attacked. But before we could I heard Toph and myself scream.  
“What's wrong?” I asked as everyone came in or waited by the door,   
“I don’t know I was showing Suki something with water bending and than I was feeling Toph’s blood and lost control of my bending”   
“Did that ever happen to you?” Toph seemed fine just dazed   
“No but I learned bloodbending before this so maybe, you should take that offer I gave you.”  
“Fine, lets go.”  
“Wait not before you tell us what bloodbending is” Still so overprotective.   
“It's where you control the water inside someone’s body, nomaly only possible on the full moon.”  
“Then why can she/you do it without the full moon.?”  
“Well not sure if you wait until lunch or dinner, I might have an idea. Now move.” They parted and I led myself down to my room.  
“Okay so 1 calm down, 2 can you feel my blood?” She closed her eyes and tried to find it and nodded. “Okay now feel the push and pull like water. Once you got that let it go” This should calm the bending down and give her control over it again. Blood pulls you into it, unlike water that you have to pull towards you. It must be the alcohol, Toph hasn’t had any water today, and I got up not that long ago, so that must be why she could feel our blood.   
“Got it. Thanks I have control over my bending again, but you said it could only be done on a full moon, the full moon was weeks ago and it's almost the middle of the day.”   
“Humm, it might be because I have learned to do it whenever I want and that include mornings, so maybe the fact that I can do it and you never done it before makes your body want to do it, or at least your body knows how to do it, so since you haven’t learned how to control it whenever you have people around you and their blood is very active, you feel the pull without even trying and when you do try its too much.”  
“Well then I will take you up on that offer and learn”   
“Then let's go tell the others what happened or do you want to stay while I go.”  
“You go. I’ll be out for dinner.” I nodded

“Well explain,” Aang said. So childish, I won’t be able to stand it for very long.  
“Well I must have been able to bloodbend whenever for a while but since I learned how to control it before now when this played out for me, I could stop myself. Since you guys never ran into my teacher that taught it to me she never learned how to control it, so when someone's blood is active she feels the pull of the blood without trying and when she is trying, she loses control of her bending. Any other questions? Or can I go work now?” I didn’t really have anything to work on, but I did want to work more on the blood flow of a body and do more healing things. I never finished healing at the north pole so I have to learn by myself now.  
“No, go head-” Haru was cut off by Aang  
“No bloodbending. It's evil!” Not this, spirits I knew Aang would react like this but he never seen bloodbending let alone seen someone use it for evil like Hama.   
“It’s not and it might be because I didn’t know bloodbending that we were sent back here. So leave me alone. I can do what I want!” and when I left, I felt Zuko running after me, so I didn’t close the door behind me.  
“Well that was a lie, but I understand why you snapped.”   
“Thanks but that's not the only lie I told them”  
“Then what's the other one? I didn’t catch it”  
“‘I’ didn’t bloodbend because of that, it was because Toph’s blood was off today from the amount of wine she had last night. Mine is a little too. I made it so that everyone else who had wine their blood would be calm, but I didn’t do mine or Toph’s, and they had more water to cancel out the wine. The reason why I used water for the headaches, and not just bloodbent them away, but Toph ran off too fast, I couldn’t give her enough water. Bloodbending works better on people who are drunk. I realized that when I ran to help, I could only feel Toph’s blood, not even the water in the air or in the cups. That's why she could bloodbend Toph so easily.”  
“Makes more sense now why she only bloodbent Toph and not Suki. Suki as far as we know didn’t have any wine, whereas Toph had half a bottle of wine. Don’t worry, Aang is acting like a child and no bloodbending is not evil because you're reaching inside someone. I have been working on body heat control and if I am doing any living thing other than myself I reach inside and to control the heat. I know what it feels like and it's hard to not fall into the living being.” He gets me, he always has.   
“Well you no longer owe me anything. Thank you that means a lot”  
“I’m always here for you. So what were you working on?”  
“Well I was thinking how people say I’m a ‘master’ healer, but I never truly finished my healing at the north pole. So I wanted to do more on healing”  
“Well, I don’t think you need to, you brought me back to life without any spirit water, like you had with Aang, and you got rid of my scar with just bloodbending, so I’d say your good.”  
“Your scar, want me to get rid of the other one?”  
“Why not.”  
“Lie down.” he laid down and I felt the blood and let it pull me to where I had to go, and when I was done I could feel Toph coming.   
“Okay I am done, look later. Tophs coming” He nodded and sat up.  
“Hey Toph, what do you want?”  
“Twinkle Toes crying and Katara won't leave her room and tried to kill her dad and brother when they tried to get her. So maybe Katara from the future can help.”  
“No chance”  
“I’ll go.” Zuko said and got up, but fell back onto the bed from Toph pushing him down.  
“She made him cry and she will fix it.”  
“No chance, leave before I bloodbend you” with that Suki came in and pulled her out.   
“That was mean Kat”  
“Yeah but I don’t want to talk with him, I think I figured out why he failed the first time. He always got his way and thought that once Ozai no longer had his bending he was safe, and was right in not having to harm Ozai. That has alway been how he was treated. If one of us was mad at him, we said sorry, even if it was his fault. Like running away, doing that we could have put the world endangered and never paid for doing so. He ran away when he was told he was the avatar, cause the 100 years of war. That might be why he failed, he never learned things the hard way.”  
“What about Toph? She would kick his butt when he ran away from things”  
“Yeah but in the end Toph apologized for being too hard on him, Toph said sorry after she hurt him badly, it just sometimes took longer. I talked to Yue and she said that Aang had all the skills to win but his head was not in it.”  
“That did make sense, even when I pushed him hard I did alway apologize after a while.”  
“See, if he cries because I yelled at him he will alway think he's right, sure maybe we don’t have to kill Ozai, but even without his bending he is still dangerous. Like you.”  
“Yeah just like me” he rolled his eyes.  
“You know what I mean, he needs to not think he's alway right. If that means I have to get him drunk and have ‘myself’ bloodbend him so be it”  
“I see your point, but someone needs to make dinner, like not just fruit.”  
“Suki should be able to cook.”  
“She can’t, she was talking with Toph about that before you came out”  
“Well then they can starve, I have food here, never unpacked it. Their fault they can’t cook.”  
“Fine. Now where's the food?” There was a knock at the door, I tried to feel who it was but couldn't tell. Zuko opened it and standing there was Iroh? When did he get here?  
“When did y-”  
“I just got here when you were yelling at the avatar. Could I stay here just until dinner?”  
“Of course”  
“So what was that about?”  
“Bloodbending, I can bend the water inside a person's body, and if they had alcohol it makes it easier, but my past self never learned how to control blood at all until today, so when she was trying the pull water from the air, something she just learned, Toph’s blood was stronger, she has half a bottle of wine last night. So she lost control. Aang got mad at me for wanting myself to learn bloodbending something that I already know. I had a talk with the moon spirit on the full moon and she said the reason we are back is not because Aang didn’t have the skill, but because when it came down to it his head wasn’t in the game, he thought that just because Ozai didn’t have his bending he was harmless. And he was wrong, we all told him Ozai needed to be killed, maybe Azula without her bending could live, but not Ozai. Aang didn’t listen and that's why we’re back. Before we always apologize even if we were right, so he was used to alway being right, but that was the reason he died.”  
“What were some things he did that went unpunished?”  
“Running away when he was told he was the avatar, running away when he didn’t want to kill Ozai, giving into hate and rage and losing control of his power; when we were in the desert and were going to die, making us stop to ride animals, lying about a note of where dad was, making us have to ‘save’ someone who didn’t need saving, stopping to clear his name in some random village, even when we were teaching Aang and he couldn’t handle it we had to say sorry so he could learn. Aang makes a zoo for some reason in Ba Sing Se. He runs away again after he thinks he failed in the caves, he signs up for a fire nation school, he declares he didn’t need to sleep for 6 days; making the rest of us stop training and make him sleep, so he doesn't die on the day of black sun. And gets mad about a silly play. Like 90% of the things he did made us have to stop and help him with, but all of us had our own things to do.”  
“Hmmm, I do see the issue and you are right. I will help you make him see that, but you must go make food for everyone.”  
“Fine it’s a deal.” With that I left to go cook and if anyone tried to talk to me other than Zuko or myself they would get a face full of water. I finished and went back to my room, and worked on my bloodbending I tired to sense everyone, Toph was easy to find, even now she still had alcohol in her blood(didn’t have enough water) than Zuko was easy to find, and telling them apart was hard but I found away, the Zuko that came with me his blood was slightly easier to feel the pull of, cause I worked with it so much, I could slightly feel my own blood, but she was so far away it was hard, Aang’s blood was uneven for crying; making his heart pump it unevenly, Hakoda and Iroh their blood was slower than the rest. Suki and Sokka were easy, their blood was so close to the other one, they were sitting in each other's lap, Teo’s blood was steady until you reached his legs, then it was hard to find the paths. Haru and The Duke were still too similar to tell apart, but when I left Haru was sitting beside Toph and The Duke was beside Aang so that was all I had to go off of.   
“Hey, want to go for a walk?” Zuko walked in and had jumped to avoid an iceblade.  
“Sorry, lost in thought, sure.” It was early summer so I didn’t need a coat and I was going with Zuko, I was fine.  
“Okay let's go” He led me out, making sure we didn’t pass anyone. I was not sure how he knew where everyone was, but I guessed that it was from the body heat thing he was learning. Once we were away from the temple he moved closer and grabbed my hand. By the time we were at the river in the valley our fingers were interlaced together.  
“So what do you want to do, we know Azula will show up soon, and we need to get out, Appa won't be able to take the 5 of them puls Suki, and most likely Iroh, if we go with.”  
“Well she comes in how many days?”  
“In about 5 but since Iroh found his way here so fast she might to”  
“Right, well we know that Iroh will be meeting the white lotus, we should stay with him.”  
“But how would we get there? Iroh would ride with the main gaang than have them drop him off somewhere, we won't all fit on Appa”  
“Then what if Appa took the three of us now and comes back for the others?”  
“Sure but who knows how long that will take”  
“We have about 5 days, leave tomorrow at dawn and if the ride takes up a day they will be fine, even if the ride takes two days.”  
“Okay fine but there's no way you're getting up at dawn.”  
“But you will, so you can just wake me up.”  
“Fine lets head back and tell him.” I laced my fingers through his again, and we were off heading back to the temple. When we told Iroh he agreed, and we all went to sleep. When we got in bed I moved closer to Zuko so I could feel his breath down my back, and he put one arm over my waist and pulled me in, there we stayed until morning.  
“Morning Kat,” he whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and turned around to face him, he was still good looking even when he woke up.   
“Morning lets go?”  
“Sure” we got up and took everything we needed, I left some small bags of dried food in ‘my’ room with 2 notes, one telling them where we went and the other telling her to use the food wisely. When we headed down to where Appa was he was saddle and Iroh was there. I climbed onto his head and took the reins, and off we went. We had 1 and ½ days to get as close to Ba Sing Se as we could than we would have to walk the rest of the way. We got just out of sight of the city, so by night we had arrived and Iroh told the other members about us and why we are here. They showed us a space where we could set up our tent and said that food would be done in 10 minutes. Yes I don’t have to cook. We set up everything and headed to where everyone was eating and sat down. Zuko sat down beside Iroh and Piandao, and I sat down between Bumi and Pakku, we talked about our timeline, and what needed to be done. It was the full moon so left early to talk with Yue. She told me I was right about what I needed to do, then said that I shouldn’t keep him waiting. I knew who she was talking about, so I went back to the tent and there Zuko was. He just finished meditating.  
“Well your back early, are we right about Aang?”  
“Yes.” I sat down and curled myself into Zuko and he warped his arms around me  
“Well than anything else you want to talk about?” he teased   
“Of course what about you, anything you want to say?” I asked playfully,   
“Yes.” I looked up into his eyes and soon our lips crashed into each other, we both savored the kiss. When we pulled apart words just fell out of my mouth “I love you” we said at the same time before diving in for another kiss. After a long series of kisses we parted and fell onto our backs.   
“Goodnight Kat”  
“Goodnight Zuko” then we fell into a calm sleep, at that moment I forgot about war, the fact Azula is running around, or that when everyone does find us they will notice rather quickly, I don’t care what will happen to us when we are back in our time. I just savored this moment. The next morning was us trying hide what happened last night, I don’t think any of them really care what happened, I spent my day sparing with Pakku or Bumi, Zuko was sparing with Jong Jong, Iroh or sometimes Piandao, when they left for food the two of us sparred, or talked about where we would go, we knew ‘we’ didn’t need help with Azula. Sokka, Suki and Toph were fine last time, the order should be fine, we never heard from them only the group of three did good and that Aang failed, so we wanted to go help Aang but we knew we would have a hard time keeping with them if they fought outside, witch they most likely did. The safe bet was to stay with the order, but we knew they would be fine.   
“Yue said something about once there was peace we would be brought back to our timeline, so let's go to Azula and wait, there is a spot that we can see everything”  
“Or we go and prank Azula, the two of them drop us off in the palace, we chase Azula out of it and into the courtyard then hide, then our past selves attack her. It would be the same fight, just a new being to it.”  
“That does sound fun, she would be so confused, then we go watch. And when he gets hit you can heal him and I can watch how you took down Azula.”  
“Okay, that's what we will do. We should head to camp. Everyone should be here soon if they are not already asleep.” It was the night before the comet, everyone should be here, even Aang. We walked back and found that everyone was asleep or at least in their tents. All but ourselves.(Looks like if one was up the other was too)   
“Hey you're here, we need help” ‘Zuko’ looked at us  
“If it’s Aang don’t worry, by now he should know what he needs to do” I led them towards our tent as I was taking off my jewelry, and starting to tie up my hair. I still wore the snowdrop jewelry Zuko gave me.  
“No not him, we’re going to fight Azula-”  
“You're not sure you can take her?” Zuko finished  
“We will be going with you tomorrow but we leave at sunrise to pull off this plan. We can talk on Appa okay?” They nodded and left. I changed and Zuko did as well, it was mid summer the hottest time of the year here in the earth kingdom, so our day clothes were too hot to sleep in like we used to do. He kissed me on the head and we fell asleep. The next morning we were the first up followed by the order and ourselves. Then was Aang, then Toph and last was Suki and Sokka.  
“So we all know where we have to go right?” Sokka asked “Well lets go over just in case, Aang you're going to fight Ozai, you’ll take away his bending then metal bend him down just until Suki, Toph and I can find you. Toph will then metal bend him some true chains, and back to the palace we go. Sis and fire bender will go face Azula, then wait for us to come back. And you two from the future can go with whoever you want.”  
“We’ll go with ourselves to help with Azula.” Sokka nodded and Iroh gave us each a hug and everyone got ready to leave, Aang on his glider, the group of three on an eel hound, and the four of us on Appa. then we were off.  
“So what do you need help with?” I asked once we were in the sky  
“Well what will she do? When you first came Zuko had a big scar on his chest, what happened?”  
“Oh, Azula tried to hit me with lightning and Zuko jumped in front of it, so don’t bring up lightning and if she does start using lightning move.”  
“Well okay, then what is your plan?”  
“The two of us will chase Azula out to the courtyard and then you two do the rest, follow her lead. She'll want an agni kai, as long as there's no lightning you will be fine, even if there is past me you can take her out just look for water and trap her. Unlike Zuko she’s useless in ice.”  
“Okay, thanks. Do you want to know what happened to Aang?”  
“Yes please”   
“Okay, so after you guys left, Haru and Teo were talking about how close you were, and started asking us things, Aang overheard and had a fit. Earth, water, fire, and air blasts coming from everywhere. No avatar state though, we all know he liked me, but he’s a child and acts like one”  
“Your telling me” I said rolling my eyes  
“Anyways, after that dad and Toph talked with him about things we don't know what it was, but calmed him down. Later at dinner Suki and Toph started fighting over who was my best friend, and somehow Aang joined the fight making it worse, they had to be pinned to the ground. The next day Azula found us, and we left, went to ember island, and there Aang worked mostly on fire and a bit on metal, he still can’t bend it like Toph but can do it well enough, after he had enough of that we all helped him with the avatar state and he like metal bending is not a master but knows how to go in and out of it. And with the notes he can now take bending away, so that's it”  
“You didn’t go see a play about yourselves did you?” Really Zuko  
“Yes we did, it didn’t talk about you guys so it should have been the same as the one you guys saw” ‘Zuko’ said from his seat at the back of the saddle  
“Well no it wouldn’t in our timeline I picked to side with Azula in Ba Sing Se, so not the same”  
“Really? So that why when you were on my ship you kept telling me those things”  
“And why you made me give him that necklace” We shared a look and nodded  
“So if you picked Azula over her how are you so close you would think that would break all trust between you two.” we laughed  
“You think it didn’t?” Zuko asked  
“Well you seem to trust each other, and we aren’t the best liars in the group so unless in the future we become actors,” past Zuko pointed out,  
“Well since we have time I’ll tell you, After Zuko teamed up with Azula I didn’t trust him at all, and later when he joins us at the air temple, I didn’t think he had changed, so I lightly threaten him”   
“Lightly was a joke” Zuko said  
“Well anyways after Azula attacked we stopped on a island first before the summer house, there he asked what he could do to make it up to me and me not thinking told him something about mom, so he helped me find the killer, and after that we became close, but I guess after almost dying to Azula you become very close. And being sent back in time helps with that. Oh and Toph and I never got along for more than 20 minutes, so there were big fights, and Aang ran away and found a lion turtle. Someone told us that, don't remember who. We went to a village where there was a factory that was killing the village, that's where I met the painted lady and helped clean the village. There was also a village where people under the full moon went ‘missing’ but it was really this old lady named Hama bloodbending them, that's where I learned how to plant bend and pull water from the air. So we had a very different journey. And there was also the crazy assassin Zuko sent after us”  
“What about you when you were with your sister, what did you do?”  
“Well I spent a lot of time with her, Ty Lee and Mai, I also went to all the war meetings, and learned the plans. I thought I was happy until I saw uncle locked up and that's when I realized that Ozai didn’t care for me.”  
“Well Katara’s life sounds more fun” we laughed and looked over the saddle to see the palace. Zuko and I got off and ran in to find Azula, we found her in her room, I bloodbended to maids out because they wouldn’t move, than Zuko and I got Azula to the courtyard and when the doors closed behind her our past selves jumped off Appa and the fight started. Zuko helped me up to the roof where we could see the whole fight, blue vs red/orange, then Azula stopped and started on her lightning while ‘I’ was running away and ‘Zuko’ was getting ready to redirect it. But she still aiming for ‘me’ so I got my water ready and went down to heal ‘Zuko’ and Zuko moved to see ‘my’ fight with Azula, and i was done before the fight was over but, I made sure ‘Zuko’ didn’t go help, Azula was taken down the same way I did it the first time and when the four of us regrouped, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened it was night, I was standing in a dark blue night robe with Zuko in his dark red robe beside me I looked up into the sky and saw Yue coming down.  
“You have done it, the world is safe, it has been 2 days since your own fight, your friends are on their way back now, Aang took away Azula’s bending. Iroh and the rest of the order is with them, as well as your other friends, Haru, Teo, The Duke, and Hakoda. I must go, they do not know about this time stuff so go ahead and tell them.” with that she was floating back into the sky.  
“Do you still have all the skills you worked on?” he asked  
“Yes, you?”  
“Yes” He pulled me into a hug and I felt that I still have the gifts Zuko gave me. I looked up and kissed him, before pulling apart, because we both felt and heard our friends coming. The doors opened and Haru, Teo, The duke and dad were all with the white lotus, and behind them was Toph and Aang with Ozai and Azula, it seemed like Azula already had her bending taken from her. And looking over at Toph I was right in thinking that. At the very back Sokka had Mei in chains, and Suki had Ty Lee in chains; the chains looked like the same Azula and Ozai had, ones without a key hole, and tighter than needed, the white lotus had all the weapons.  
“Well it’s good to see you guys, now where are our rooms?” Teo asked  
“Ummm, we didn’t set any up.” I answered just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
“Why not? And why haven't you healed yourself yet?” until Aang pointed it out I didn’t even notice that both of us were bleeding so without thinking I bloodbend our wounds. Then I looked up at them and remember they don’t know I can do it, well thank the spirits it's the full moon. “The full moon, it calls to me” I said no one belived me but didn’t want to ask anything.  
“Well the guest rooms should all be made, and we can talk in the morni-noon, we’ll talk at noon, when everyone is up.” Zuko came over from just talking with a maid, Iroh led Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki to the cellars not not before Azula yelled “That girl is a monster” at the top of her lungs and everyone looked at me and I just ran outside and somehow made it to the ocean I sat down, and calmed myself, I knew Azula was talking about the fact that I took her down, but there were so many things going on. Zuko and I just came back from the past, Azula and Ozai were now mostly harmless, among many other things. Once I calmed down I went back and found Zuko talking with Iroh, Zuko noticed me and called me in.   
“So well will tell everyone what happened tomorrow do you want to wake up at noon or at sunrise?” Zuko was still just as thoughtful  
“I will get up whenever everyone is running around the palace, their movement will wake me”  
“Okay then I’ll try to let you sleep in”  
“Thanks”   
“I’ll show you to your room” Zuko got up and led me to my room. It was huge, it had a full length window on one side, with a desk and makeup table beside that wall, as well as a door that led to a private bathroom, on the other side was a king sized bed, with silk sheets, and more pillows than one person needed, with a bookshelf and night side table as well.   
“It's…amazing, thank you Zuko, but I can tell not a guest room”  
“Well we were one room short, the other rooms would have taken forever to get ready, Azula burned them. So that meant three people had to stay in the royal rooms, I still had my room, Uncle's room was untouched, so I had my moms room made for you. I know you will want to sleep in so not staying with everyone else might let you do that, but knowing Toph she’ll somehow find you, so sorry for tomorrow when you have Toph banging on the door.”   
“This was your mom?” She knew that Zuko had said that she might still be alive, so why give the room to her? The room was so big, and amazing.  
“Well yes, so I’ll leave you to stay up, full moon and all, goodnight water bender” he kissed me on the head.  
“Well thank you, goodnight fire bender” And when the door was closed I walked around the room. It was so lovely, the bathrooms seemed to just be a spa, and the bookshelf was still filled with books, all sorts of books and plays. She knew Ursa was into acting, Zuko had talked about her when they were traveling. The makeup table was mostly eyeshadows of all colors, but mostly dark reds, pinks, purples, and blue. The desk was empty but had paper and pens, the curtains were a dark shade or teal. The bed was all teal or pink, these were the sheets that Ursa had in this room, there is no way Ozai or Azula would let this stay in this palace. Ursa must have been very pretty. I fell on the bed and before I knew I was asleep.

Zuko was right. Toph did somehow find her way to my room, she was knocking on the door and the guards were trying to hold her off, while they waited for Zuko to get here. But just as he came I opened the door and Toph face planted everyone that saw it laughed. By the time Zuko came everyone else had to see what Toph was up to. I had changed and put on my jewelry before I opened the door and I let down my hair but it was not styled let alone washed.  
“Nice hair sis” Sokka joked  
“Well if Toph wasn’t trying to break in I would have been able to do something with it.”   
“But what is nice is that bracelet and those earrings and ohh is that a matching hair piece” Suki had ran in my room and was looking at the hair clip. Everyone at this point was in or trying to get in my room.  
“You have such a nice room, it's so big our rooms are so small.”  
“I gave her this room because we didn’t have enough rooms that are not burned, and since she was awake the longest she got it” Zuko said.  
“Everyone else didn’t have a Toph trying to break into their rooms why do I, and Zuko you better pay those guards twice the amount you plan just for having to deal with that” I said pointing at Toph who was also going through my things. Everyone laughed.  
“Hey sugar queen where did you get these from, I don’t remember seeing these when we were at old people camp”  
“Do you alway go through my things?”   
“Yup”  
“Can I have some privacy?! Like you go through my things, you break into the room I am sleeping in and I know you try on at least half of my clothes” Everyone laughed, that was so Toph.  
“You got your numbers wrong not half of your clothes all of them, and is this new, face paint come help me put it on” Suki took the dress out of her hands but something else caught her eye  
“Ohhhh, Katara child can I try this on?” She was begging to try on the dress Aunt Wu had packed for her for no reason.  
“If I say no you will find your way into this room and try it on anyways, so go ahead. I haven’t worn it at all yet so if you like it take it I have more than enough clothes and they two girls went to the bathroom and started playing dress up.  
“Wait you never buy things you don’t need, so someone gave it to you who?” Sokka knew that, unlike him, I don’t want to buy everything I lay my eyes on.   
“Can I get ready and then I’ll tell you for the love of Yue give me 10 minutes”   
“Fine everyone out.” Dad pushed everyone out, but of course Suki and Toph weren't out of the bathroom but who cares anymore. I sat down and used the water from outside to wash my hair. When Iroh came in he opened one of the windows why? I don’t even care. So after that I did my hair in a half up half down and added the hair clip. Suki and Toph came out and wow the dresses fit them almost perfectly, just Toph’s was a bit too big, figures it my dress and I am taller than her, Suki’s fit perfectly but didn’t go with her skin, so she took another one and changed.  
“Sugar queen you should wear the dress that Suki doesn’t like”  
“Yes Katara you should. And let me do your hair” Before I could answer, she pulled me into the bathroom with Toph giving her all the hair things laid out on the table. “Help!!” But when someone opened the door Toph kicked them out saying that I will take about an hour so go eat, and they listened. After an hour of Suki trying things out and Toph going through my bag I was ‘done’. Toph pulled me out to the sitting room where everyone else is. We heard the boys putting bets on when we would come out and Sokka said ‘they will never come out, we lost them to Katara new room’ and Toph broke the door and walked over and slapped him in the face.   
“What in the spirits Toph”  
“Sorry we would have been here sooner if Sweetness let face paint get her ready”  
“I don't need help doing my hair” I whipped Toph  
“Well sweetness then let us do the first hair style we tried”  
“Who this we Toph, all you did was tie he down so she couldn’t water bend I did all the work”  
“Well if sweetness wasn’t tied down you would be dead”  
“Hey I am not going to kill Suki!”  
“You would if you could”  
“I can kill, want me to show you?!”  
“Oh I want in on beating Toph” then all of the others in the room said ‘here we go’ and they got pinned down with either water, earth, or got hit in the face with a fan.  
“Lets go ladies and settle this.” Toph and I followed Suki out of the room and over to the beach, I wasn't going to bloodbend so we could play fair.  
The rest of them once they freed themselves followed. I went over by the ocean, Toph stayed by the hill and Suki picked a spot closer to me, we shared a glace and started after Toph. She tried to put up a shield I cut through it and when they were down Suki ran over and pinned her down, but Toph used the sand and trapped her as it was back to Toph and me, like always. She started with dirt and rocks, then I turned them into mud, she tied sand, I added water and then I could bend it to. The only metal out here was the swords the boys had but Toph knew better than to use them, so somehow we ended up throwing wet sand and mud at each other til Sokka got tired of watching and threw his sword at me.  
“Sokka you could have hit your sister!” thanks dad  
“But I didn’t”  
“When we get home 2 meals a day”  
“But dad” Sokka said “little sisters alway get their way.” than he got a water wip to the leg  
“Katara” dad warned me, I just raised more water and he backed off.  
“Hey Zuko can we put her with your sister, they would get along great”  
“Or would Azula and I plan world domination?”  
“Like you could”  
“I don't know Sokka, Azula away got what she wanted and Katara also gets what she wants, so I would lay off before she water bends the ocean at you”   
“Good idea Haru thanks” I raise the water so that it was a wall behind me  
“Haru why I thought we were bros”   
“Kat drop the water and I’ll tie Toph up tomorrow”  
“Okay” I said sweetly and the water fell. But it did hit Sokka and Pakku had to bend him dry, Toph released Suki and followed us back to the palace. Once they figured out how to sit Toph, Suki and I as far apart as can be we could start on our story.   
“So what happened last night?”  
I told most of the story, and as we wrapped up all the benders understood and seemed to remember something, like that what we were saying was true.  
“That sound made up, like time travel, and mainly Toph being nice!” Sokka said.   
“Hey I am nice”  
“Yeah sure that's why you go through all my things”  
“And why you make me help you with 90% of things” Suki added  
“Here we go again” the boys said  
“Yeah let's do it again, come on face paint sugar queen needs a new look.”  
“I agree”  
“Not happening, take someone else and don’t go through my stuff,”  
“But Katara I’m going to be your sister in-law soon” she said showing me necklace  
“Sokka, why her,my life is over! I’m not related. Goodbye.”   
“Oh no you don’t” Toph put up a big wall of metal.  
“Wait Sokka you never told me about this and Katara you unfortunately are related to this boy.” Dad and Pakku said, giving Sokka a death glare.  
“So what Katara can get married and I the older one can’t”  
“Wait, she’s getting married to who?” This made Pakku more mad.  
“Sokka I hoped growing up you have figured out that messing with a mad water bender is a bad idea, or I might have to have a talk with my student,” Pakku stood up and took hold of the water inside the room.  
“Well lets hope he hasn’t” I said and pulled water from the sit outside  
“Okay okay. You win. Sorry dad. Little sister get everything they want, Zuko back me up”   
“Sorry but I don’t want your sister mad at me, again, and I think yours is more powerful than mine, so can’t relate”  
“Thank you Zuko, now Toph let me out, I am changing into what I want to wear, not whatever Suki picked.” Toph listened and let me out. I went to my room. Changed and came back the metal wall Toph made was gone, but everyone was now talking about how little sisters are just evil, but I heard Teo and The Duke talking about how Sokka was going to get his butt kicked. I looked in to see that it was mostly Sokka talking and Aang and Haru commenting on things, Zuko had moved over to Iroh and Bumi, most likely for protection if he snesed me. Sokka would sometimes get yelled at by dad and Pakku, Toph and Suki were smiling, Toph because she knows I’m here and Suki because she likes seeing Sokka act this way. Jong Jong, Piandao, Iroh, Bumi, and Zuko were staying out of this. Then I waited for Sokka to pick up his cup, and then I coated it with ice and bent the water onto his lap and walked in and sat down with Toph and Suki.  
“Don’t talk behind my back again. I have spies here you know. And ones your soon to be wife. You love me, so shut up.”  
“Fine, you just proved my point right guys” he looked around but no one moved  
“Ha, does anyone believe what he said?” most of the nodded  
“They are just afraid”  
“Of me, a 14 year old girl, yeah right. Aangs the avatar, Bumi is the king of Omashu, Iroh and Jong Jong master fire benders, Piandao a master swordsman, you girlfriend leader of the kyoshi warriors, Zuko the soon to be fire lord, Toph the person who invented metal bending, and Pakku my waterbending teacher. Yeah right.”  
“Anyways Katara, your birthday is coming up right? And unlike the rest of us that had our birthday during the war, you can have a big party, so what do you want?”  
“I don't know, and my birthday isn’t for another 2 weeks”  
“2 weeks isn’t enough time. You can have anything, a girls night, a ball with anyone you want so on so forth”  
“Wait it's in 2 weeks I forgot” I knew Sokka would forget, he always forgot.  
“And I thought I was a bad brother, Sokka how do you forget your sister's birthday?” Everyone laughed, Zuko wasn’t a bad brother, it's just that he had a bad sister.  
“What about a party where you can cause as much damage as you want?” Toph asked  
“Toph we can do that for you, but I don’t think Katara would want that” Pakku said   
“What about a night out with your best friend. Me.” Suki asked. I saw Zuko smile, Suki wasn’t my best friend, he was.  
“What about a night away from those two crazy girls?” Teo asked  
“What about a day with your family?” dad asked  
“What about a day where everyone leaves her alone?” Piandao asked. Yes someone who understands  
“What about we give you a day off?” Aang asked. One day? Not worth it.  
“Or you set up fights and watch?” The Duke asked  
“We could take you into town and let you buy whatever you want,” Iroh said, Zuko turned to me and mouthed ‘don't’ . Iroh really just wanted that for himself.  
“Or we could set up a maze filled with gifts and make you find them all” Bumi said  
“We could set up a big ball filled with guests and food” Sokka said, of course food had to be in his idea.  
“We could play party games all day, like truth or dare” Haru said  
“All the benders could perform something” Pakku added  
“You could ask for everyone to be sent far, far away from here” Jong Jong said. He clearly didn’t want to talk with some of these people anymore.  
“Or we could invite our grandmother and whoever else you want and have a party, with food and drinks. You could drop off gifts, and the courtyard could be set up for matches. It would take place in the after noon til morning, you being a water bender. Then you could sleep in however late you want. And since it wouldn’t be a ‘big’ event no one will bother you, and you can have a week off whenever you want”   
“Good idea Zuko, let's do that, now see you later I need more sleep” I got up and walked to the door but when I got there it opened and two people were standing there. I recognized both, one was from Hama’s village, and the other from the painted lady’s village.  
“Master Katara, we both are very thankful for you helping our villages and since you're staying in the fire nation for a while would you care to drop by our villages? We are having big parties thanking you for saving our villages” one of them said and they both handed me letters.  
“All the info you need is on the letters, you can bring anyone you want with you.” And they bowed and left. I opened the letters and it was three pages of notes, per letter.  
“Well, lady Katara looks like you won’t be sleeping for a while” Iroh commented  
“How do they even know I am here?”  
“Well your fight with Azula is very well known. Most don’t even know Zuko was apart of it” Piandao said  
“Well someone else can read these, I need rest, I got very little sleep last night.”  
“Oh yes the moon, funny cause I was fine” Pakku said  
“Well unlike you I need time to think, and I was talking with Yue. so here you guys can read the letter and at dinner tell me about them” I walked out the room only to be stopped by a maid asking if she could take my measurements to make clothes, I let her and when she was done I took off to my room and locked the door and fell on the bed and fell back to sleep, but this time my sleep was filled with my fight with Azula. Once I gave up with trying to sleep I went through the things left in my bag. Not much, just some snacks and paper. When I left my room it was just about dinner, so I made my way to the dining room. I had about ten maids asking me things like, dress size, favorite drink, favorite flower, favorite hair style, among many other things. I answered them until I reached the dining room and the guards bowed and opened the doors. The maids left and I went to sit beside Suki and Toph.  
“Lady Katara looks like the maids have taken a liking to you.” Iroh said as everyone else sat down.  
“Lucky me. Can you tell them to leave me alone?” I asked, I hated having so much attention.   
“If I was the one to tell them what to do yes, but I am not that would be Zuko” I looked over at Zuko who was sat at the end of the table  
“I haven’t given any orders, so they're doing what they want, so they must be making you something. They never acted like this, not even for my sister.”  
“Come on sis just enjoy it” I saw Sokka reach out and grab loads of food.   
“Yeah Katara, I don't even have any maids asking me anything” Suki said rolling her eyes at Sokka.  
“Fine. so about the invites”   
“Well those were not the only invites for you,” Jong Jong opened a box and it was filled with letters  
“So if you want to go to all of them we start tomorrow and every day have at least one, some have up to 3 partys, and they would like you to bring a partner. Most of the invites are for your fight with Azula, the two you got earlier are the only ones for anything else.” Piandao said  
“Why me? Didn’t anyone else get anything?” I looked around and no one answered, not even Aang.  
“So who are you going to take with you? Everyone is free, but most of the parties only allow one or two guests.” Iroh said  
“For the one at Hama’s village Toph and Sokka can go. The Aang can go with me to the other non Azula fight one. And Zuko can come for the ones for Azula’s fight.” I picked them because they were the ones there with me so it was only fair.   
“Okay, now you should eat quickly. We leave at sunrise, Zuko will wake you up” Iroh said and poured me a cup of tea. I finished and when I opened the doors maids were there holding dresses of all colors and styles, here we go again I thought. I heard everyone laugh as I got pulled away. In the morning, Zuko came in to wake me up.   
“Good morning princess” I jumped and then he opened the door for maids to come in and start running around getting ready for doing my hair and makeup.  
“Well hello fire bender.”  
“I will be outside” I nodded and just gave in to the maids, I let them do my hair and help put on the dress and give me a bit of makeup. “Is this a little too much?” “Non sense my master Katara, the party is going to be a big event and today its two so we must do you up so you look just as amazing this afternoon” well then this will be fun. I walked out and Zuko led me to a carriage, and then off we went to wherever they were taking me. Zuko told me about all the parties we would be going to and when they would all take place. It sounded like I had two day free, but those two days were going to be for Aang and Toph and Sokka, so I won't have a day off until after my birthday. It took a few days to get used to but soon I got used to waking up and letting the maids dress me up. Every morning Zuko would come in and wake me up(It took less trys now) than the maids came and dressed me up, I was led to the carriage(or Appa) and on our way to the party Zuko and I would talk and share kisses, Aang and I would talk about what we did all day, Toph would tell me about her fights with Bumi, and Sokka would talk about all the food he had. I would get back right after dinner, talk with Iroh or dad then go to bed to do it all over again. Slowly I was rethinking my birthday party. I had asked dad and Iroh not to talk about it, and told Zuko to let Pakku and Suki plan it and leave me out of it. I was tired enough and didn’t want to add party planner to the never ending list. I was given one day off and that Iroh and Zuko would do the last party, so I could talk and hangout with everyone, at this point Gran Gran was here and so was Aunt Wu, they were the only ones that weren’t already here. So I talked to them but mostly just slept. The day of my party was here and I woke at noon on my own time, for once. I went to find Suki, she said she was going to spend the first part of the day with me in town. So we went, we talked a lot about our lives and fought a lot over who had the better one, she did. She could sleep in and not have people looking at you all day. And when we headed back I was led to the gift table.   
“Katara you want to open these now or after food and drinks?” Dad asked  
“After that I won't have to deal with Sokka.” so we headed to the dining room and ate. Dinner was filled with happy birthdays, and talk about all the parties I went to. Later there were gifts, Toph and Sokka still had plates of food but I didn't care. Dad and Pakku both gave hair clips, Piandao and Jong Jong gave books, Suki gave a dress and left something in my room, Gran Gran gave a new comb, The Duke, Teo and Haru all gave different versions of jade and ruby figures, Sokka gave me a bottle of the spirit water that Pakku must have told him to give me, Toph gave me a belt, Bumi gave me one of the prizes he had gotten from his fights with Toph, a gold bracelet. Aunt Wu gave me a sheet of paper with three things for the future, Aang gave me a bag. Zuko gave the necklace and ring from the set of jewelry he gave me when we were back in time, and asked me to marry him. I said yes, and Iroh gave me a crown, and left something in my room. So when the night was over I headed to my room and Zuko came to, we were talking about how strange life was. I opened my door and saw two boxes, one from Suki, another outfit, this time with patterns of beads throughout and a note saying that it was from the maids. The other box was from Iroh and it was filled with waterbending stories, from the south that most didn’t know. Zuko stayed in my room for the rest of the night, the next day was a day off for everyone, but soon everyone was talking about our wedding and Sokka and Suki soon to be wedding. When our wedding passed everyone went back to their homes but we all meet back here in the fire nation every year. Zuko and I are still talking about our weird time travel thing, and tell our child Izumi about it, as well as Kya and Lu Ten, twins when they ask. We have paintings of both the blue spirit and the painted lady in the halls, and the kids love to pretend that they are the two spirits and try to sneak up on Zuko and I.


End file.
